Operators in modern field development may encounter a significant problem when a surface control subsurface safety valve (SCSSV) stops functioning. In some cases, the control line to the safety valve may become blocked or damaged. When the hydraulic pressure is lost, the safety valve closes so that production from the well stops.
Currently, operators have two traditional solutions for dealing with a blocked or damaged control line. In one approach, operators may perform a full-scale workover by pulling tubing and replacing the inoperable control line to restore function to the valve. In another approach, operators can install a velocity or dome charged subsurface controlled subsurface safety valve (SSCSSV) downhole. Unfortunately, such a safety valve may not meet integrity requirements for the well and can also reduce production.
Regulatory requirements and concerns over potential blowout have prompted operators to work over the well rather than deploying such velocities valves. As expected, working over a well can be time consuming and expensive. Therefore, operators would prefer to deploy a surface controlled safety valve in the tubing of the well without having to workover the well.
To overcome these problems, an additional solution allows operators to install a safety valve and alternate control line without the expense of a workover. The Weatherford Damaged Control Line (WDCL) Safety Valve installs in a well using wireline and capillary string techniques. Details related to this safety valve and how it is deployed with a new control line are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2009/0294134, 2009/0294135, and 2009/0294136, which are each incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
This safety valve has dual packing elements that isolate the old control line entry port in the downhole landing nipple. A control line hanger installs at the wellhead. The control line hanger carries the weight of the control line and provides a conduit for the control line fluid through the wellhead into the control line and to the safety valve. In one technique, operators hot tap the wellhead to hydraulically connect with the control line hanger. From the hanger, the control line for the safety valve connects from the hanger and runs inside the tubing, and a wet connect system connects the control line to the downhole safety valve.
Although the safety valve, control line, and hanger of this system are effective, operators must continually deal with different types of wellhead configurations. Therefore, operators are always striving for additional solutions so a control line can be run from an existing wellhead downhole to a tool needing hydraulic control.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.